Breaking A Bet
by Apocalyptical Angel
Summary: For 'Movember' logan and the boys decide to make a bet to see who can go the longest without shaving. As the time goes on, the girls decide to intervene to get their men back.
1. Chapter 1

_**Breaking A Bet**_

**Summary; **For 'Movember' logan and the boys decide to make a bet to see who can go the longest without shaving. As the time goes on, the girls decide to intervene to get their men back.

**Rating;** M (language and sexual situation)

**Pairing; **Logan and Rory (a little of side pairings for the LDB members)

**Disclaimer; **I do not own Gilmore Girls and make no monetary profit from the following writing. If you wish to pay me in reviews/favourites, however, I would be very thankful.

* * *

'**Movember'**

Rory had seen some weird things. Weird things she couldn't even describe if she wanted. Weird things that if repeated would land her in an asylum for the insane.

Well, clearly she had been part of the majority of them with a mother like hers and a boyfriend in the Life and Death Brigade. But since she had started living with Logan things had sky rocketed. She didn't know if Finn and Colin's extra free time was the cause, or just the boyish charms she had fallen for from the start. Either way, it was getting slightly out of control.

She could deal with the Life and Death Brigade events, as out of hand as they may get.

She could deal with the drinking competitions and the ghost title of playboy he had over his head.

She could even enjoy the company of Finn and Colin tricking her into losing video games against them.

But recently, her boys had become a little too obsessed with making bets between themselves.

Who could cause the biggest fight?

Who could create, and then proceed to drink, the worst alcoholic concoction?

Who could puke the furthest?

Who could get the highest on pub quizzes without using the letter 'A'?

They ranged from the normal to the completely insane with prizes of sports cars and forfeits of laundry and university work. However strange they may be, they never affected Rory's relationship with Logan and for that she could happily laugh as she watched them make fools of themselves. Until November…

* * *

**November 7th**

November was more commonly known as 'Movember' amongst students, a month in which participating male students would refrain from shaving for an entire month. While originally started in aid of charity, the concept had been warped and was now victim to another betting challenge of the three boys Rory often had to play mother to.

"Shave." Rose insisted, her face pulled tight with anger at the on-again-off-again _'boyfriend'_ Finn.

"Love, it's movember." Like it defended all of his actions.

A week of growth had left Finn with a dark hairy mass bubbling to life over his skin. The more it grew, the more pissed Rose became.

"This is ridiculous, you look like an idiot." She swatted at him and he skilfully dodged. Many years of females slapping him for lewd comments had given Finn reflexes like a cat.

"I look like a winner." Finn corrected, throwing his trademark grin to his pseudo-brothers across the table in the bar. "You're both going to be on your hands and knees for the next month, better get some kneepads."

"Sure, I'll just borrow your mom's." Colin replied, taking a smug drink of his beer.

The bet was quite simple, the last to remain with the beard would have the others cleaning his apartment for the next month.  
Despite the fact every one of them hired a maid service, the place was still trashed easily and the humiliation of cleaning the other's apartment would serve as reminder of inferiority.

The first few days, Rory hadn't minded the stubble. In fact, it added something to him. And… not that she'd ever admit it out loud, when he went down on her, the beginnings of his beard had given her an extra tickling pleasure she couldn't even try to hate.  
But now…  
Rory turned and frowned at Logan's current state of grooming. 7 days had grown the stubble into a dark blonde wilderness smothering his previously perfect jawline into extinction.  
Gone was the rugged charm only to be replaced by the homeless essence he was shrouded in.

Sweet kisses turned into black op missions to avoid the prickles sure to cause a rash. Cuddling was no longer an option, not when her teddy bear had grown barbs all over his face.

Like Rose and Steph (Colin's current girlfriend), Rory agreed that the problem arose when the preferred option was to **not**kiss their boyfriends. Action had to be taken.

"Shave, or I'll tie you down and pluck each one of those damn hairs from your stupid face!" Rose threatened, jabbing a finger at Finn.

"Another week, babe." Logan whispered, kissing the top of Rory's head. "Finn's getting too much abuse to hold out any longer. Besides, Colin won't be far behind, he's been getting as much heat from Steph."

Juliet and Robert had also been in the competition, but Robert's father had intervened on an unscheduled visit and told his son that the business he had his hands in needed a man who looked the part, not one who looked like he'd been swept up from the streets. Robert had shaved to save his inheritance. Well… Robert had been manhandled into a barbers and forced into a chair… but the result was the same. Juliet could kiss him again, and he had a month of cleaning the apartment of whoever won.

Rory turned from her boyfriend, finding Rose's eyes on her.

It was clear what the message was; sympathy.

None of the girls were enjoying this current bet.

Where previous bets had been comical or painful to watch, they never affected the girls. This was the turning point.

"Can't you change the bet?" Rory suggested, like Rose; trying anything to get her man back.

"Rory, love… when a bet is placed and shook upon, there are no amendments." Finn explained.

"You don't even need the boys to clean. You all have maids." A point that had made Rory's first month with Logan very uncomfortable as she stumbled around how to address the 'Merry Maid' in Logan's apartment.

"Ace. It's principle." Logan chastised. She knew this… she hated this and she knew it.

* * *

Reviews are always welcome.  
The fiction is not at all meant to be serious. Just light hearted fun.


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you for the reviews! They are always welcome and so wonderful to see in my mail box. Thank you.  
Hopefully, this will also please :)

(I understand some of the pairings are not canon, hopefully this will not too badly throw you or bother you)

* * *

**November 14****th**

A week later and Friday had rolled around again, bringing the gang back to the same corner booth in the same bar. The only things to change were the temper of the girls, the size of the beards and the looks from patrons.

Rory, Steph, Rose and Juliet blatantly refused to sit with the boys, taking the booth at the other side of the corner enclave next to their other halves.  
In the past week, Rose had broken it off with Finn until he shaved, Steph had tried to bribe Colin with bedroom acts and Rory had tried to shave Logan while he was asleep.

All three attempts had failed and all three beards were still full and growing.

"We need to do something." Steph started.

"And we've been doing _what_ for the past week?!" Rose snapped, the lack of sex putting her grumpy mood sky high.

The boys had done nothing but stepped up the bet. Now, the losers would play personal butlers; cooking, cleaning and organising the entire life of the winner. They'd shook on it and the new deal was formed with a new vigour. They'd be even harder to break now.

"Rose, breathe. None of us are getting any, we're all cranky." Juliet was always the voice of reason.

"None of us?" Rory asked, turned to Juliet, whose boyfriend was still cleanly shaven.

"I told him he wasn't getting any until the bet finished." Juliet smiled. "Girl solidarity."

"Well…" Steph spoke up with eyes cast to the table. "That's not true."

"You slept with Colin?!" Rose blustered and attracted some eyes. Thankfully, the boys were at the bar comparing beard length and out of earshot.

"I tried to." Steph argued. "I mean, it's been a week since anything…"

"And?" Juliet prompted.

"It was horrible. We didn't kiss at all… I felt like he should have left some bills on the dresser for me." Steph admitted, looking up as the bartender brought their drinks over on a large tray.

They each collected their alcohol and resumed conversation when he left quickly.

"It wasn't love, it wasn't even fucking… it was just… _'here you go'_." Steph resumed. "He barely lasted three minutes…"

"Well, you'd make a killing as a whore." Rose stated, pulling out a cheeky smile before closing her lips over the straw that bottomed in the pink cocktail.

Rory last slept with Logan and his beard a week ago, like the other girls before they'd all agreed to withhold. It wasn't making love… it was just motion… she'd avoided his lips entirely and yeah… it made her feel cheap. "I want my Finn back…" Rose muttered into her drink.  
Rose came across barbs and thorns, but underneath, she was just like every other girl hunting for love in a world of sex.

"It's getting out of hand." Rory agreed, her vodka lemonade a little stronger than usual and blissfully quick to her mind. "We need to act."

"What more can we do? We've already stopped sex." Rose argued.

"Well, most of us." Juliet added, her eyes narrowed at Steph.

"Hey! It's not my fault. I want sex." Steph pouted and dropped her head into her hands.

"I'm surprised the boys aren't clawing for it…" Juliet stated aloud in amazement.

"That's it!" Rory exclaimed.

"What's it?!" Rose mirrored, excited for a solution.

"We t-" Rory paused, her eyes finding Logan and the boys coming back with their beers to the table. She leaned in towards the girls and whispered. "We tease them, make it so they are forced between shaving and resisting us."

"You, my dear, are a genius." Rose grinned.

"Who's a genius?" Finn asked, pausing by the table.

"Rory." Rose supplied and smiled bright to her man. "Finny, I think we should stop all this nonsense and get back together." Rose wove her web and Finn jumped into it. Willing prey to her predator smile.

"And my beard?"

"Is more than welcome. In fact, I think I should come over tonight." Rose ran her finger down her man's arm and slowly bit her lip.

"I couldn't agree more. In fact, why wait?" Finn lifted his glass, intending to drain the entire contents and leave immediately. Rose quickly stood and put her hand over the rim of his beer.

"I need my girl time darling. Go play with the boys." She stepped closer and leaned in to his ear to whisper. "I'll be naked on your bed by midnight." With a flick of her tongue over his earlobe, she sat herself back down.

"Wait… so, this whole moratorium on sex is gone." Robert asked, leaning over Finn's shoulder.

"Our deal still stands." Juliet corrected, knowing she wouldn't get anything positive from Robert by teasing him, and if the girls didn't get any, neither did he. Besides, he was stupid for agreeing to the bet to start with; he needed to learn. "But the others… yeah."

"Ace?" Logan had obviously heard and come over. "True?"

Rory nodded, not having the balls to play him like Rose did Finn.  
"Now piss off. Girl time needs to happen before you get any." Steph added and like magic the boys vanished to celebrate with shots.

* * *

Drinks later, Rory was stumbling out of the bar, her arms around Logan's waist lovingly.

"Home." she announced loudly.

"I second that." Finn agreed from behind her, reaching his hands for Rose. "We are needed in my bed."

Neither of the girls were half as drunk as they pretended to be. It was all a show for the boys, a show to allow them to do things like what Rose was currently doing.

She'd been tugged into Finn's embrace and kiss, her hand 'accidentally' reaching down to stroke him through his jeans.

"Cab!" Colin announced, Steph hanging off of him. "We need a cab!" Steph was a little more than tipsy, her sexual frustration leading her to the same sobriety levels as the boys. But Steph needed Colin to cave and shave too much to forget her mind and give in drunkenly.

Rory halfheartedly wished her sympathies to the boys. Here they were, under the impression (except Robert who was carrying an almost asleep Juliet) they were getting some tonight. But in reality, they would either get an argument or a shave, there was no third option. Poor guys.  
Rory looked up to Logan, hating herself for having to do this to him, but needing the beard gone.

"Home." Rory purred to Logan, her hands on the buttons of his shirt.

"Home." Logan agreed and pulled her towards the line of cabs.


	3. Chapter 3

Hope you enjoy!  
Xx

* * *

**November 21****st**

The sexual tension in the air was palpable. None of the girls had caved, none of the boys had gotten any. Arguments were flying around like hot cakes and there was no end in sight. Nobody wanted to lose and the girls couldn't seem to break the boys at all. They'd done everything short of raping the boys and still no avail.

Hell, Steph had shared the story of finding Colin _'sorting himself out'_ in the shower a few days ago and practically pounced him hoping he would cave to her.

However, it seems the boys had accepted the sex ban and become skilled at avoiding the sexual minx that were their girlfriends.

Rory assumed Logan had also taken the route of sorting himself out, but she'd been too worried about losing her own control in a sexual haze to shower with him… or engage in any other potentially sexual situations after the first night and first big argument.

"Logan's been sleeping on the sofa for a week now." Rory admitted, taking a drink of her vodka lemonade. "He hasn't even tried anything." she continued. "I've walked past him in nothing but lingerie and all he's done is blink and stare…"

"Tell me about it." Rose agreed. "Finn came home, found me masturbating naked on his bed yesterday-" Rory choked on her drink, quickly coughing the liquid free from her lungs. "He pulled up a damn chair and watched… wouldn't even offer me a hand!"

"I'm thinking of getting a wax…" Steph added. "Colin couldn't keep his hands off me when I got a wax last. He went down on me every day for a week… sometimes twice a day…"

"Maybe that's the answer…" Juliet had been sidetracked and alone with her thoughts and a possible solution. "We've been keeping ourselves as perfect as usual for the boys… when really, we need to join them on their playing field."

"Meaning?" Rory asked, fearful she was going to ask her to stop brushing her hair or using deodorant to prompt Logan into action.

"Until they shave… we don't shave." Juliet offered.

"I hardly see that working…" Rose screwed up her nose, the idea displeasing to her.

"No, think about it. We've done nothing to spur them into action. They are used to beautiful women teasing them… they are used to no sex as punishment for whatever they've done wrong. But, they've always been surrounded by beautiful women."

"So, we're uglying ourselves up?" Steph summarised, vocalising Rory's worry.

"No, we're just joining them on their level. If they think they can stopping putting in effort and it to not have consequences to us, then we stop putting in effort and they realise it has consequences to them."

"So, what exactly are you suggesting here?" Steph asked, sceptical.

"Well, we don't shave our legs, don't wear skirts or shorts –of course-, wear baggy tops that don't show half our chest." Juliet stabbed her eyes at Rose and her cleavage. "And w-"

"I don't think this is going to work…" Rory voiced. "I'm not exactly a fan of hairy legs myself."

"Yeah." Rose agreed.

"If we don't like it, imagine how much they will not like it." Juliet coaxed. "It's just equality after all."

In some way, it did make sense.

The boys stopped making an effort, but the girls were still constantly keeping up with all the things that made them beautiful. It wasn't so much as uglying up as 'evening the score'.

* * *

"They're plotting again." Colin said, looking up from the pool table.

"This is never a good sign." Finn agreed.

"Relax men, what else can they do?" Logan smirked and took his shot, potting another red.

"True, I think we've probably seen the worse." Colin murmured.

"And the best…" Finn added, his mind on last night with Rose on his bed.

"But, if you're scared… I'll even buy you a razor." Logan winked, just missing his next shot by a centimetre as it spun off from the corner of the pocket.

"_Scared_?" Finn echoed questioningly. "What is this word?"

"That's the word you feel when Rose looks at you like she is now." Colin joked, nudging his friend before lining up his shot.

"Ahhh, you seem to be confused." Finn explained with a smile. "I've seen the worst Rose can deliver, and I know how to deal with her anger." Finn rested his beer on the pool table and paused Colin's shot. "I have nothing to fear since I've already seen everything she can do. Now… you two have something to be worried about. Especially you." His finger found Logan with a sharp jab.

"Me? Rory couldn't scare a fly." he laughed.

"It's always the quiet ones." Finn added hauntingly. "When she cracks… anything could happen."

"No…" Logan turned his eyes over the girlfriend that was plotting away with the others. "I mean… it's Rory."

"Juliet's quieter, and Robert was the first to go… my bet's on you next." Colin added.

"Robert was outside interference." Logan argued.

"She can get wild." Robert spoke quietly from his barstool where he'd been perched to watch the match, the only cleanly shaved one amongst them.

"It's always the quiet ones." Finn echoed to Logan.

"But… she's Rory." Right?

* * *

As the girls left the bar, Logan was brave enough to pause his girlfriend and discover the new plot against him and his friends.

"So…" he began with a cheeky smile. Her attempts to crack him had been between humorous and damn right hot. Half of him was ready for the next step, the other half was scared… Finn was right, he had no idea what Rory was capable of when pushed.

"We came to a decision." Rory stated, hard and cold. It sobered his grin.

"You did?"

"Until you shave, we don't." But the words bubbled his humour right back into place.

"That's it?" he laughed. "Com'on Ace, we both know you won't keep that up." He pulled her into an unwelcome hug.

"I'm serious Logan. I'm fed up of this shit." Rory didn't swear and it caused Logan to pause, letting her push him away.

"Ace, it's not for much longer…"

"It's not been for much longer for weeks now Logan and I'm sick of it."

"It's just a bet Ace…" He stroked his hand down her alcohol warmed cheeks. She let him, but stayed stoically stood as he did. "You never minded before."

"Before it never affected me." Logan felt her words whip him. Maybe he had gone too far.

"I'm sorry, Rory." The sincerity came through with the lack of nickname. "I can't play butler to them for a month though… it'll just be a little longer."

She didn't say anything, just turned around and met with the girls, climbing into the cab with them and going back to their apartment.

* * *

Will it break them?  
Find out soon (will be posting the next chapter in a few days)  
Xx


	4. Chapter 4

You guys are amazing, the supporting reviews have been fantastic. I really cannot thank you enough.  
This started as just an errant idea I wanted a laugh over, but I'm so glad you are liking this as well. Thank you.  
Xx

* * *

**November 28****th**

Friday evening and Rory had had enough, she was sick of wearing sweats to bed so she couldn't feel the stubble on her legs when they touched, she wanted her skirts back… she wanted Logan back in her bed. She was tired of the coldness between then, tired of the space, tired of arguments filling the emptiness of barely speaking. The bet was getting out of hand by far.

This was the line and Rory was ready to snap it in two.

She'd dropped out of the usual Friday meet up at the bar that night and in her grump had decided to stay in. But the boys had received the same grumpy mood that morning and re-scheduled to meet up at Logan's to play video games all night with beers instead.

Rory had yelled and marched out of the door, already on the phone to meet with the other girlfriends of her new social circle.

When she came back into the apartment, it was 9pm and she had three voicemails from Logan asking where the hell she'd been. She floated in, a smile on her face, a tipsying amount of alcohol in her body, and beautifully hairless legs and polished toes showcased in a body tight dress that cut off high on her toned thighs.

"Rory where were yo-" Logan's immediate words died quickly, his mood enlightening. "Ace, I like..." he corrected as he noticed her full form. The eyes of the boys on the sofa all turned.

"Well hello legs, it's been too long." Finn purred longfully, having received the same isolation as the others.

"You were right." Rory answered, a smile on her face. Her eyebrows were plucked to perfect curves, her skin glowing with moisturised luxury, her hair curled skilfully into spirals that chased each other into her cleavage.

Her new heels clicked as she danced her perfect legs over to Logan. She perched on the arm of the sofa and kissed the bare skin above his beard sweetly. "I'll go put the shopping away."

All eyes were on the two bright, pink bags with the familiar Victoria secret logo on, there wasn't a male in the room that wasn't wondering what was in those bags.

"Ace." Logan called, pausing the game and following her into the bedroom.

"Yeah." She smiled to the drawer as she pulled it out and made a space.

"I thought you had a new deal about shaving happening."

"Yeah… I wasn't doing so well… So, I went out with the girls, for a pamper." She turned back to him, he looked wary, ready for a trick. "I even bought you something." With a grin, she pulled out a new male shaver and set it on the table next to the bathroom. "For whenever you're ready to stop all this a-"

"Ace, I-"

"And take advantage, of all of this." She pushed herself into Logan arms, taking one of his hands and taking it from her shoulder, down, over her breasts, over her stomach and to the bottom of her dress, but when she took his hand under her dress, he thought he was going to pass out.

His Ace. His shy little Rory, had not only gone without underwear, but she was completely shaven.

"Jesus Ace." he groaned, her fingers refusing to release his as she rubbed herself against him.

"Colin!" Rory called loudly through to the other room, no pause in her motions. "Steph says she has your favourite surprise ready for you when you get home."

There was a tortured moan that came as a reply from the living room.

"I should get some coffee." Rory then whispered, dropping Logan's hand suddenly, pulling down the dress and heading back into the kitchen, leaving Logan hard, shocked and alone.

"Rory, darling… those are bare legs I see… right?" Finn asked, practically drooling. You'd think they'd been in prison for years the way they leered. "Shaven bare legs…"

"Waxed." she corrected, pausing Finns face in a state of shock.

"You… get anything else waxed?" he wiggled his eyebrows.

"Hey, eyes off my girl." Logan snapped, coming back into the room and instantly to the kitchen to stand next to Rory.

"Did… did you take the other girls with you?" Finn asked again, dying inside.

"You seem awfully interested in this Finn…" she teased. "But if you must know; yes." She put him out of his misery. "I spent most of the afternoon in a beauty salon with Steph, Juliet… and Rose." If she didn't know better she'd say Finn almost came at her very name.

"And… you girls, you all had the entire work up?" he probed again.

"Up and down." she confirmed with a smile, turning back to the coffee to let the words sink into the boys. Logan's arms came around her.

"They were right… you have to watch for the quiet ones." he whispered to her. She let her body relax against his, her hips rocking against his semi.

"Let me guess… you want some 'up and down'." she purred whisper quiet. Slowly, she turned in his arms, her eyes flashing lust to his. She rose to her tiptoes and put her lips by his ear for another personal secret. "I'll let you do anything you want Logan…" her lips sealed over his ear lobe and sucked. "Any way you want, anywhere you want… _anything_." It was no secret Logan longed to christen the sofa and counter top of the kitchen. Rory had always said no since they were public areas… but this… now…

Quickly, she dropped back onto her heels and stepped away back to the bedroom. "Oh." She paused in the doorway and turned back to him and the other captive male eyes. "That offer expires in 20 minutes, Logan" She grinned and shut the door behind her as she stepped into the bedroom, the Victoria Secret bags were the last sight Logan saw of that room.

"Bets off. Everyone out now!" Logan snapped. Rory grinned on the other side of the door and called Rose for her to pass along the success and news the boys would be returning home soon.

"Clothes off Ace." Logan demanded, pulling off his shirt as he walked through the newly empty apartment and into his bedroom.

"Beard first." she argued, sitting on the bed with the new razor in her hand, the hem of her dress hiked up to a dangerous height.

"I swear I will shave after. Just let me have you again. Let me kiss you." he begged.

Rory stopped his advance with a bare foot extended and pressed lightly to his chest. Her hand extended out the razor.

"Shave first." she repeated.

"Ace, com'on. I promise it's gone as soon as we're finished." he tried again, but she just stood, the razor between them.

"This," she put the razor right before his face. "sees action, before this does." Her free hand lightly stroked his semi through the jeans.

"Ace, you're killing me." he protested weakly.

"Offer expires in 16 minutes." she began her countdown, laying down across the bed, the curve of her ass easily made out through the dress and making him groan. Logan's mind was torn, he wanted to press the issue, to gain her touch _now_, but was it worth the risk of running down her timer to zero? "The beard goes… or this," she raked a hand down her newly polished body, "Goes." she reminded and his mind was made.

"Don't move an inch." he threatened, snatching the electric razor and angrily yanking it out of the packaging as he shot into the bathroom. Rory grinned as the buzz of the razor came to her ears.


	5. Chapter 5

Last part!  
You have been so amazing and supportive. I couldn't be happier! Thank you for all the reviews! I hope you enjoy the finish :)  
Xx

* * *

**Meanwhile**

"Steph?" Colin opened the door to his apartment wearily. First scope provided no visual. Except… he tilted his head. Was that a shoe?

He stepped in, a black heel was laying on his carpet. "Steph." he tried again. As he neared the shoe, he saw its twin in the corridor to his bedroom. He followed it.

The clothing trail continued as he neared the shoe, a dress in the open doorway of his bedroom, a black bra in front of his bed, a matching thong on his bathroom door handle, the door ajar.

He was already growing hard as he opened the door fully, finding Steph in the bath, running her hands over her breasts and down between her legs, her eyes locked on him.

"Jesus Christ…" he groaned, his eyes shooting straight to the hairlessness she spread her legs to showcase to him. "Oh baby."

But her hand whipped out to point to the razor on the side of the sink. "Com'on Steph." His fingers sunk into the water, stroking along her bare leg, revelling in the sensation. Higher and higher, his fingers travelled along the silky flesh under the water. Her thighs suddenly crushed together and caged his hand inches from his prize.

"Shave." she purred.

"After." he begged, already on his knees.

"Now." she corrected.

* * *

Finn unlocked his front door fully expecting a naked assault.

"Get your Australian ass in here right now!" The command came from his bedroom and he found his feet obeying before his brain could supply any other thought.

"Rose, the bet's off, so we ca-"

But there, on the bed, naked except for a purple thong was Rose, the electric razor in her hand and plugged in.

"Sit. Now."

"I think I'll stand until you stop wielding that like that." he responded hesitantly.

Rose set the razor on the bed and stood up, her breasts drawing Finn's eyes easily.

"Finn, get on the bed."

"That's generally my line, love." he purred, looping his hands around her small waist.

"Get on the bed and let me take off this ridiculous thing." She tugged at the beard she loathed. "Or, this doesn't come off." She pointed down to her underwear, what little there was. "And we both know you want them off." Rose had taken humour to her waxing decision and chosen a partial Brazilian for her Australian.

"Ah, see… I do… and there's no need with the beard becau-"

Like the other men, sex ranked much higher than the shaving off of a beard. Rose didn't see it the same, she broke Finn's flimsy hold and pushed him back onto the bed with a hard shove.

"I tried it the easy way." she explained as she straddled him, the razor back in her hand. "Now, stay still or you'll be too ugly to fuck me ever again."

Finn gulped as the buzz of razor pierced the air.

* * *

Robert had overtipped the cab driver by almost triple the fair and didn't give a damn, he'd text Juliet to tell her the bet was cancelled and her response was simply a photo of the bag from Victoria Secret.

"Jule?" Robert threw open the door, barely remembering to pull the key back out of the lock.

"Here." she called back, running into the living room in her new dress, the material flowing behind her. Their lips instantly met, hungry for release.

"Oh god I missed you." he cursed aloud, his hands all over her, his lips demanding for the more she so easily gave.

"I missed you more." she mumbled around his lips, leading him backwards to the bedroom.

"It was a stupid bet." he grumbled, his hands pulling the dress over her head as they moved, breaking their connected lips.

"Stupid." she agreed, her lips crushing back to his.

"I thought about you every morning and night."

"Every second." she countered, unhooking the bra herself and pulling off the underwear. He'd admire it later, as they rested spent on the bed.

"I've been dreaming about this." His hands gripped under her thighs and lifted them to hook around his hips, his lips on her pebbled nipples and drawing moans from her.

"Now." she insisted, no patience to wait until he reached the bed. Her hands were pulling off his shirt, his own fumbling with the belt.

"Yeah… now." he agreed.

* * *

"Ace." Logan called, the razor's buzz cutting off.

"3 minutes." she replied loudly in warning.

"Get your sexy ass on that sofa."

"One step ahead of you." she answered, and he noticed the distance in her voice.

Logan paused, drying his face on the handtowel in the bathroom, a few forgotten drips of water slipping down his bare chest.

"Naked." he ordered. He didn't have the patience to not rip that damn dress off her, and that was one dress he definitely wanted to see her in again.

"Completely." she responded unexpectedly with a sexy drawl.

"You're gunna kill me Ace." He threw the towel haphazardly in the direction of the washbin, his erection insisting he make haste towards his girl.

He tugged at the button of his jeans as he moved quickly through the bedroom to the living room. His eyes caught the dress laid across the duvet, the only thing that had been covering her.

Naked, like she said.

His jeans dropped to the bedroom floor as he stepped out of them, the boxers following quickly as his girl came into view.

Rory, his shy beautiful Ace… something must have come over her in a hot fever because he found her legs spread, fingers slipping teasingly into her wet heat without him.

Yep, she was going to give him a heart attack at this rate.

"Jesus Ace…"

"You took too long." she simply replied. "Almost a month too long." Her eyes told him not to do it ever again. He would obey.

"Ace, you gotta give me a break." he begged. "And unless you want this to be over in the next two minutes, you gotta stop that." he laughed, running a hand through his hair, not knowing how to deal with this side of his girlfriend… if this even was his girlfriend. His Rory wasn't like this, but he wasn't complaining for a second. How could he when she lay before him like a living wet-dream?

She gave him pause again as the motions stopped completely, her big brown eyes flashing up to his and sin slipping from her rouge lips.

"So, what _do_ you want me to do?"

"Oh Ace…" he groaned.

"When's the last time you… took care… of this problem?" She had crawled her way onto all fours, her eyes on his proud erection.

"Too long." he answered, his eyes locked on the way she stepped to the floor, crossed over to him, but before he could lay a hand on her soft skin, she dropped to her knees.

"Let me." she whispered against him, then clicked her eyes up to him and spoke just one word that had him resting on the verge of an earth shattering pre-mature orgasm. "_Please._" She didn't wait for any other answer than his moan, just sealed her lips over him, sucking him into his mouth.

"Oh god." Logan moaned, gripping the back cushion of the sofa fiercely. He needed to control himself, he wasn't wasting her efforts to lose himself now.

Maths, he prompted himself.  
Long division.  
The ugly bat he had teaching him Pythagoras theorem.  
That did it. God bless that woman for saving him from humiliation.  
"Ace." Logan's voice broke the air and his hands pulled her from him, his knees sinking to the floor to join her before their lips re-joined.

It was hot, it was needy. It was free from the sharp prickles of that damn beard.

Rory's lips worshipped the soft, bare skin, kissing across his jaw, her fingers wrapping around his hard length to replace the mouth he commandeered. "Uh-uh." he muttered, his hands clasping around hers and taking them from him. "You first." Rory's eyes fluttered open in time to see his cheeky smirk before he'd wrapped her in his arms, taken her to the floor and dropped his head between her thighs in one quick motion.

"Logan!" she cried as his fingers replaced where hers had been only moments ago, easily sinking deep into her core, his tongue making easy work off the tension in her belly and swirling around her clit.

Her pleasured gasp was music to his ears, her back arching forward from the floor as the tension inside her wound tighter.

His fingers dove deeper, faster, sliding in and out in rhythm with his tongue.

Logan wasn't one to mind any state of pubic hair, but this nakedness of his Rory was a change he couldn't help but love. She was silky smooth to his touch, his tongue easily found every tiny coil of nerves, every inch that gave her that thrill, every part of her she had to give sensation.

Logan felt, as well as watched, the changes to his girlfriend as he drove her closer to her peak. Her chest rose and fell sharp and fast then froze tight as she moaned a long chord of a his name. He slowly pumped his fingers as she orgasmed around him, sucked her clit into his mouth ever so gently and watched in awe as she crested high and hard.

Long division barely had a chance to register in his body before she was ontop of him, straddling his hips, a flushed warmth in her cheeks, her nipples hard in front of his eyes. Logan groaned as he felt her fingers stroke down his erection, only to be replaced by her tight heat as she sank down onto him, finally rejoining them in the most carnal of ways after almost a month of fighting. "Oh God." Logan moaned, his hands clawing for her, her hips riding him with a practised ease.

"I missed you." Rory purred, leaning down to capture his lips and give him the contact he needed to roll them and take back top position.

They both knew Logan was barely holding on, and as much as he got off on seeing her ride him, he had a mental promise for her to cum again before he did.

His babe deserved that much.

* * *

Logan fulfilled his promise twice, which left them both entwined on the living room floor, an exhausted mess of limbs and cushions.

"Ace…" Logan breathed softly, running his fingers up and down her arm as she rested on his chest.

"Hmmmm."

"We never made it to the sofa…" he stated with a chuckle.

"Not my fault." she grumbled but wriggled closer to him.

"Actually, it's entirely your fault if I remember correctly." His mind was replaying her on her knees in the very spot his head now rested.

"Well… technically…" Rory yawned and stretched out. "If you really want to place blame… it's Finn's fault. Didn't he start this whole bet?"

"Ahhh, but without the bet, would we even be here right now?" he countered.

"So…" Rory lifted her head, an idea completely pushing out all trace of tiredness. "What you're saying is… taking that bet actually helped our relationship?"

"Sure." he agreed, kissing the tip of her nose.

"In that case. I've got a bet for you Huntzburger. One that will definitely help our relationship." she proposed, propping up on her elbows to look directly at him, her smile large on her lips.

"Really?" He rose an eyebrow, curious.

"I bet you can't give me five more orgasms before midnight." She grinned. "For the good of the relationship." she repeated with a straight face.

Logan lifted his head, checking the time on the microwave clock. 10:58pm.

"If I can?" He was already sold to the idea. He hadn't backed down from a bet yet, and he wouldn't now.

"Then…" It was clear Rory was thinking on the fly, but neither minded. "I won't protest any of your choices of venues for our _romantic liaisons_."

"So, I could fuck you on the coffee table…" he suggested, leaving the statement open. Like predicted, she finished it for him.

"And I wouldn't tell you it's a clear violation of the named beverage I love and adore."

"And if, for some reason, I can't succeed?" he chuckled.

"Then," she met his eyes directly. "You'll never, ever, ever… see what's in those Victoria Secret bags."

"I accept." Logan extended his hand and Rory's quickly fell into it, shaking firmly.

"Better get a move on Logan." Rory immediately prompted, her eyes lifting to the microwave clock. "Only an hour left."

Logan's lips met with Rory's and the games began.


End file.
